Knocking on death's door
by fairy13wings
Summary: Buffy has been living in LA for 2 years: she still feels guilty about sending Angel to hell and never wants to go back to Sunnydale. But after an unexpected vistor turns up and tells her some shocking news.... will Buffy still refuse to go home?


Buffy has been living in LA for two years. She still feels guilty about sending Angel to hell and never wants to go back, but will her surprise visitor be able to change her mind?

Just a small chapter cause I'm bored so don't expect anything big!

Enjoy!

………………………

Willow was fed up. She wanted Buffy to come back so much… but it had been two years since she left and now there was no hope what so ever.

"Do you think she'll ever want to come back?" Willow asked Xander as they searched the cemetery for blood thirsty vampires.

"Who?" Xander glanced at Willow and noticed she was deep in thought.

"Buffy of course! God Xander can't you remember? She left, we have to be the 'chosen ones' while she's probably a… a…"

"Prostitute," Xander finished.

"I can't believe you would say that about her!" Willow shouted. "She could be dead for all we know. Maybe even a vampire!"

"Well she's been gone for two years and she hasn't even been bothered to ring us and tell her where she is or how she is, so she's not our problem anymore," Xander walked faster, he wasn't in the mood to talk about Buffy.

"Well fine if you want to be like that… be like that. God, you're so moody these days Xander," Willow said, and then without another word said between them, they carried on patrolling until sunrise.

…………………………..

Buffy was fed up. She felt so stupid about leaving Sunnydale, but it was too late now, nobody would want her back now.

As she watched the people enter the club she wished that one day Willow, Xander, Giles or even her mom would walk in and would welcome her home with open arms.

But most of all she wanted Angel. She wanted to run into his arms and tell him that she loved him and that she was sorry. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but she knew that her dreams and fantasies would never be.

Suddenly a voice could be heard over the loud music… "Another beer please babe."

"Yeah sure," Buffy said as she shook herself out of the trance she was in.

………………..

The mansion was the only place Willow could get peace, the only place where nobody could disturb her while she tried to reach her inner self… the witch.

She sat in the usual place, in front of the enormous fire, and spread the herbs in a circle around her. She had done this plenty of times before and knew exactly what she was doing.

"Potere gli dei vengono a me e lavano i loro spiriti sopra me. Venire. ... Venire!" Willow could feel herself turning cold and then the herbs started to burn, but Willow couldn't feel the heat.

Suddenly footsteps tore her out of her trance.

She stood up and stamped on the herbs and then tried to spot the footstep-maker.

Nobody. Maybe she imagined it.

She sat back down and spread some new herbs on the floor, then suddenly she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

Willow jumped to her feet and pulled away from the direction the hand came. She dared to herself to turn around and catch a glimpse of the person behind her… but couldn't help stopping and staring.

"Angel?"

"Willow, I'm so glad it's you…" Angel didn't have time to finish because Willow had pulled out a stake and a cross from her backpack.

"Stay away," Willow said, she could feel herself shaking.

"Hey, it's ok," Angel said, backing away from Willow. "I'm back to normal, I was just surprised to see you here."

Willow put the stake and cross away, she felt totally embarrassed.

"I thought Buffy killed you, well that's what we presumed," Willow said gathering her stuff.

"What do you mean 'presumed'? Isn't she talking to you or anybody?" Angel asked, fearing she could be dead.

"We don't know where she is," Willow answered. "She took off after everything, and we haven't seen her since."

"She left because of me?"

"I guess, but how are you here if she sent you to hell?" Willow asked totally confused.

"I don't know and I don't really care, but right now all I want to do is find her and talk to her," Angel said, feeling guilty about her leaving.

"We've tried, there's no point, she could be anywhere in the world," Willow started to leave.

"But I know where she could be," Angel said, determined to find her.

Willow took one last look back, gave Angel a wave and left.

……………………..

Please review!!!!


End file.
